John Kran
John Kran When He Was Young Boy, He Kidnapped By Wiseman When He's Lives With His Mother And Father. When Wiseman And John Left Wiseman's Monster The Joker Kill John's Parents. History Wiseman Choose John To Be The Most Powerful Rider Ever, Wiseman Tells John That Alex Kill His Parents At Home. So John Transforms Into Kamen Rider Beast And He's Going To Fight Kamen Rider Magic And He Like To Destroy Him, John Met Alex In The Music Shop Talk About Kamen Rider Magic. Alex Don't Want To Tell Him About His Rider, Kamen Rider Beast Still Wants Fight Kamen Rider Magic But He Don't Know Who He Is?. When Alex Got Back From Fight Him And Charlotte Saw Kamen Rider Beast In Treeland And He Kidnap Bryan, But Alex And Charlotte Didn't Know John Was Kamen Rider. So John Don't Believe That Alex Kill His Parent's John See Wiseman Got The Joker Is Return And He Going To Fight Kamen Rider Magic, But John Can't Remember What The Joker What He Did To His Parent ?. When John Watch Alex Fighting The Joker, But John Is Final Battle With Alex And Later He Knew The Joker Kill His Parents Wasn't Alex, Wiseman Was Lie. So Joins Alex To Help Him And Fight The Joker To Destroy Him Once For All. *'Height:' 198 cm. *'Weight:' 94 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 5.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 7.6 tons *'Highest Jump:' 40 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.6 seconds Beast has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. When the Beast Ring is set into the Beast Driver and turned the opposite way he used to transform, he can initiate the finisher. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard Episodes 17-21, 23-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 28-41, 43-45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 46-49, 52, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle, Brave ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. This mode debuts in episode 17. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard Episodes 17, 19, 26, 27, 33, 34, 37, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible, as well as utilize the Chameleo's tongue as a whip to either attack or constrict enemies. This mode debuts in episode 17. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 17, 20, 23, 24, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 30, 34, 37, 38, 44, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 48, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. This mode debuts in episode 18. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he dashes towards the enemy with incredible speed and rams into the target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 18, 19, 21, 23-25, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 28, 30, 31, 36, 39, 41, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. This mode debuts in episode 17. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he shoots a current of water from the Dolphi Mantle at the target that explodes into a blast of water. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 17, 26, 35, Wizard in Magic Land }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *'Height:' 208 cm. *'Weight:' 99 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20.3 tons *'Highest Jump:' 30 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast, which is accessed through the Hyper Ring. This form debuts in episode 29. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He now has fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Hyper. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 29-33, 35, 39, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 46, 47, 49, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Wizard Style= Wizard Style is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, which is accessed when Beast scans Kamen Rider Wizard's Land Dragon Wizard Ring on the Beast Driver after the latter took his Buffa Ring. In this form, Beast dons the from Wizard's Land Dragon form and is equipped with the on his arms. This form is able to use the cleaving capabilities of the Drago Hell Claws. Its finishing move is the , which involves Beast charging at an enemy before going through a Magical Portal that forms WizarDragon to destroy the Phantom. As revealed in episode 24, Beast is unable to use Wizard's rings. In this case, how Beast is able to do this is unknown. }} See Also *Kosuke Nitoh - Kamen Rider Beast counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki